


Easier said than done

by GiffGaff (Sardon)



Series: Inspector Lewis , through my eyes. [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Episode: s07e01-02 Down Among the Fearful Parts 1-2, Hathaway's mind, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardon/pseuds/GiffGaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Hathaway some things are easier said than done.</p><p>An insight to Hathaway's mind in season 7 Down among the fearful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier said than done

**Author's Note:**

> GiffGaff is my sister and this is her first Lewis fan fiction even though she has been a fan of Lewis for two years. Just to note that my sister is Dyslexic so I scribe and post her works for her but its all her own ideas she only tells me what to type and i type it - simple.

_All of a sudden in a split second Vicki was pushed to the floor, unknown to us what was about to happen._

_Robbie instructed me to look after her, she was practically pleading for me to help her but there was nothing I could do._

_She was gasping for air, I tried to help I even called out for an ambulance but nobody did._

_Vicki suddenly told me to tell her that she would be okay._

_“You’ll be fine” were my exact words not knowing for sure if my words would be reality._

_I shouted for someone to get an ambulance again but louder this time, still my request was ignored it was as if I didn’t exist and that Vicki was suffering all on her own._

_Her next words were that she was frightened. She then told me to pray with her, I took her words and put them into action, silently praying in my head that she would be ok._

_Robbie then made his appearance, at that moment Vicki stopped breathing, her eyes were closed and her head had turned to the side._

_I looked up at the crowd then Robbie, all witnessing Vicki die in my hands, all seeing my failure, all looking at me as if I had killed her._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_Before I knew it Vicki’s body was taken to be examined. The same lethal drug which was used to kill Ruben._

_Standing face to face with the body just reminded me to add that moment to the long and painful list of my failures._

_“I heard **you** were with her when she died”. Was to Laura some news but to me it felt like a repetitive punch to the gut. **You were with her when she died** kept lurking in my brain, not wanting me to forget how I could have saved her if I had tried harder or did more to save her , my best just wasn’t good enough._

 

I was abruptly shaken out of my thoughts when Robbie came over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

“I should have stayed with her “I blurted out without thinking.

 _“Well don’t give yourself a hard time over it James”_ Robbie said gently but with a hint of firmness.

I wish it was as easy as that, Robbie was the only one who made major times such as this seem like a minor problem by only saying the fewest of words.

But for my mind everything seemed to be easier said than done.


End file.
